alexis the daughter
by skittleAcullen
Summary: Mitchell's old friend shows up at the house and she knows things that she should not rated m in case DISCONTINUED AND REDISTRUBITUED! its all inside
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator pov**

Knock Knock

"George could you get the door" Mitchell asked " that depends" George said " on??" Mitchell asked " weather your actually doing something or it you just lying on the couch" george said " ill get it" Mitchell said Mitchell got up and went to the door he opened it and there was a girl there she looked about 23 and she was very pretty she had short bob cut black hair she was wearing a white tank top with a orange and red sweater with out sleeves and a mini skirt with a pair of south pole sneakers " hello" she said her voice was beautiful " is this the house of Mitchell George and Annie?" she asked "yes this is come in come in" "umm sit on the couch while I get george and Annie" I Mitchell turned to leave and turned back " is there anything that I can get you tea chips" my teeth on your neck he thought this or at least he thought he had because she giggled and looked at him funny before replying " no im fine ~snicker~ thanks but no thank and you don't have to get George and Annie I only want to talk to you" this slightly confused Mitchell but he sat on the couch next to her " ummm my name is ch-errrr um I mean alexis"

Mitchell's eyes widened " were you about to say chi as in Chi Matsumoto as in my favorite neighbor from 3 years ago" "ummm yes and I need something from you " Annie and george walk into the living room now but remain quite so they can watch. "Well what do u need you were always my favorite neighbor" umm Mitchell I know what you and your friends are" Mitchell's smile faded what are you talkin about ch- stop calling me that please" chi interrupted him " it brings back bad unwanted memories from that name its alexis ok"

She was practically sitting on top of him her chest was on his and he like the softness he felt there without thinking he pulled her down on his lap " sorry alexis what do you mean by you know what we are" he asked an prayed she was dead wrong " well there's Annie the ghost george the werewolf and Mitchell.. The vampire Mitchell didn't know what to say but George diffidently did

"Well well well" george says " what have we got here Mitchell's old sex toy" he guessed Alexis' face went blank

**_Alexis/chi pov_**

I made my face go blank when I turned to look at him instead of listening to his thoughts I sang a song it was Ocean Avenue by… Idr right now I was furious so I sang wile he cursed I got to " _if I could find you now things would get better_" when george says " your nothing more than a common street **WHORE** looking for money"

I really tried to keep my temper but I lost it my eyes turned blood red and my hair burst into flames I was over to george in a second my voice was still perfectly sweet but kin was talking through me " if you ever call me a whore aging I will kill you and personally tell daddy to banish you to the deepest depths of hell **DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME**" I screamed the ending part at him no one can ever call me a whore I would rip out his thought who did he think he was he nodded his head to indicate he understand my hair deflated and my eyes went back to its normal color which was VERY dark brown to humans and black to family and supernatural

I let go of his shirt wondering when I grabbed it in the first place I took a step away from and surveyed the thoughts in the room they were all thinking one thing " **NEVER CALL ALEXIS A WHORE NEVER**" i waited for two full minutes " wait" Mitchell asked he was the fist one to think " did you say DADDY?" Sigh, " yes yes I did" " don't you think we deserve an explanation" Annie asked sigh "

yup come on kiddies its story time"

**_did you like it should i contiune i kno i spelled that wrong) tell me if you like it tell me if you hate it and help me improve it _**


	2. story time

**I forgot last chapter I don't own anything not being human not anything in this chapter nor the last**

Chi's pov

"Story time kiddies" I said sitting down next to Mitchell on the couches george sat the furthest away from me as did Annie but Mitchell didn't even flinch actually he put his arm around me and pulled me closer which surprised me as well as his friends " I go by many names" I started " I was born with the name Lucy I never had a last name he never gave me one"

" Who's he?" George asked

" My father" I stated

" And his name would be?" George asked

" The devil George" Mitchell said clearly aggravated at Georges IQ level

" Any more questions" they all nod no

' Ok I lived in the erm… underworld with my "brothers and sisters"" I say putting air quotes by the word brothers and sisters "my favorite brothers went by the name Nico and Anung Un Rama other wise know as hell boy"

" You mean the book and movie characters" george laughed "that's impossible"

" You're in a room with a vampire a ghost a daughter of the devil and you're a werewolf and your saying characters out of a book are impossible to be real" I asked with one eyebrow arched

" Okay so its possible" he said

" They traveled to the surface would often but I never joined them" I said " that is until three years ago they dragged me up there and I never went back down I went to camp half blood with Nico and help hell boy with his paranormal thingy he does and met his girlfriend Liz after that was when I went to live in the house next door to Mitchell until he moved" I paused to look at them I had been playing with my hands the whole time I had been talking to them. George was staring at the floor in wonder thinking over all I had said Annie was looking at george wondering about what he was thinking about I looked at Mitchell and was assaulted by his beautiful brown eyes staring into mine I looked down and started to talk again "I knew what Mitchell was as soon as I saw him but I never told him we grew to be great friends then he met george and moved to this pretty pink house with him" I stooped to smile

"What?" George asked

" O nothing I was just remembered my reaction when Mitchell told me he was moving into a pink house with another dude" I giggled " he was so happy about it to"

" You thought I was GAY" Mitchell asked shock written clearly over his face

"In so many words. Why? Do you have a problem with gay people" I smirked

"Of course not its just that im not gay" He replied

" Well now im here I came to visit my friend Mitchell," I said they all could tell I was leaving out a big chunk of information

" Okay were either missing something or your leaving something out" george said he was confused as was Mitchell but I looked at Annie and she knew what was wrong with me which would stay as our little secret I told her that with my eyes she understood but I knew what she was about to do and there was nothing I could do to stop her " here we go" I thought

"Well chi if that's your story maybe you should come back tomorrow i've got some cleaning to do" I was reluctant to leave they could all tell by the way I got up slowly and practically crawled to the door

" Oh my god your homeless" George said

" Why would you say that now george?" I asked without turning around

" Why won't you look at me then" George asked

" Because her eyes turn orange when she's lying" Mitchell said

I turned around " how do you remember that Mitchell?"

"I don't know I just do"

" Well your right im home less big deal"

" Not anymore your staying with us" Mitchell told me I listened to the thoughts of Annie and George they seamed okay with it but since I didn't want to seem like this is what I came here for

" I could never…"

" Don't even try your staying"

" Fine" I said then my cell phone rang it was "words unspoken" by down a life time (infamous for now)

It was a text "well I guess im moving in thanks guys" out of the corner of my eye I saw a Moulin rouge

" Can we watch that tonight,' I pointed at the movie " it comes with a great story"

They shrugged so I took that as a yes Mitchell showed me my room and left I flopped down on my bed happy for the first time inn a long time

" Don't mess this one up chi" i fell asleep

okay it like took me 4 ever but i have a scoial life tell me if you like this story o and the song "words unspoken" is my best friends brothers band you all should all check out this link to his myspace page there really good he brother is james the cute one with the long hair .com/downalifetime this is the link tell me if u like them tell your friends and your friends friends but dont forget that you heard it from me first alexis smith kk bye o and dont forget to riview 


	3. had a bad night and day

**just incase you forgot i own nothing mentioned in this story except for the story line and the charcter alexis**

**alexis pov**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" I was running and running fast it was almost 3 in the morning and I knew when I got home george would be standing by the door with that " bad girl" look on his face. not becaue I'm out so late but because I was supposed to be back at 9pm. so yah..... but its not my fault I met this guy well this vampire he was cool and we started talking it was pretty awesome and push led to shove aka alcohol went to hug, hug went to kiss, kiss went to suck and suck went to crazy drunken sex which was pretty awesome cuz im one hell of a fuck and he's wasn't so bad himself lol.

"O thank god," I whisper as I run up the steps but I stop dead in my steeps I feel a disturbance in the force **(XD o come on that's funny)**

"No george I won't do it." I hear Mitchell say their arguing I don't want to interrupt so I stay silent listening.

" Give me one good reason Mitchell what's so important that you won't just do it?" George says back.

"I don't have a death wish George."

"So you'd rather upset me than her?" he said her in that offended way girls usually talk "she's been here for a month and I feel like I have to duck and cover every time she walks past me Mitchell she's dangerous I don't want her around us for much longer."

"Then u ask her to leave" Mitchell asked

"What do you think that I have a death wish you asked to stay you ask her to leave" george said his voice rung with closure I knew that this argument was over I also knew they were talking about me. It hurt more than it should but I sucked it up I knew I wouldn't be able to look at anyone I was fighting to keep back tears and I knew my eyes were purple I popped in my headphones and pressed play brokenly.

"All that I've got" by the used came on I took the left headphone and kept my head down. I looked at the floor wile I walked in

" Thank god" George said, " We've been so worried where have you been." if I hadn't just listened to their past conversation I would've belived him.

Sorry I was out so late" I fought to keep my voice steady " im going to bed good night." I ran up the stairs without waiting for a reply I didn't stomp or slam the door I went to take a shower and take care of my other necessities with a blank expression when I looked into my mirror my eyes were white you couldn't tell that I had a pupil I stared my self in the mirror in my room for a long time

"She leaves by next week." I heard george say as he closed the door to the bathroom.

My eyes turned purple and I cried I sobbed I wept call it whatever you want to but I cried clutching onto my ipod which seems to be the only thing that brings me comfort until I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up it was kinda dark outside it was Saturday morning and it was…6:20 am I frowned to myself I don't usually wake up this early. I was hold my ipod and I couldn't remember why I must have been sad I only fall asleep with my ipod when im upset no not upset when im devastated. Well I shrug it off if I needed to know what happened last night I would remember I put on my robe and put the ipod in the pocket I always have my ipod no matter where I go I press play and all that I've got comes on now I know something bad happened last night I felt my eyes change color but it was a color or rather colors I've never felt before my left eye was black and my right eye was red I guess that what confusion looks like I went downstairs everyone was already awake well everyone except george but he should be down here by 6:45

"Good morning" I said

Annie and Mitchell looked up from their breakfast surprised it was a weekend I had no school I should be asleep till about 9 I raised an eyebrow it had been a full minute and they were just staring at me blankly I cleared my throat and they both jumped.

"Good morning" they said in union I gave a little giggle as I went to the dishwasher to get a cup then to the fridge

"Anyone want apple juice," I said as soon as it was out of my own mouth I questioned my own sanity but for some reason I was in a very ecstatic mood.

" Umm nope." Mitchell answered I gave a small giggle for no apparent reason.

"So what's the color of the day?" Annie asks like she normally does.

"Gold im not sure I know what the mood is though" I pause for a minute " hey guys what happened when I got home last night"

"Nothing much you came in said that you were tired took a shower an went to bed"

" O ok"

"Good morning everyone" george said and as I heard his voice everything from last night came back to me I remembered the crying the way george talked about me like I was some sort of escaped convict I felt my eyes go blood red I froze in place then I remembered something that george had said about me last night "_she's been here for a month and I feel like I have to duck and cover every time she walks past me Mitchell she's dangerous I don't want her around us for much longer"_

My fury cooled and my eyes turned purple im starting to think that color is depression

"ALEXIS!" I jumped I turned around trying to figure out who called my name by the look of his face it was George

"Sorry day dreaming" I mumbled George looked at Mitchell with a look that said " see"

"Good morning George how did you sleep" I asked brightly I gave my sweetest smile I was about to put on the performance of a lifetime

"Ummm I slept fine," George answered he was surprised by my sudden display of happiness

"Would you like something for breakfast eggs, pancakes? Ill make it" I smiled an batted my eyelashes

"No thanks im good" I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing the look on his face was high-larious

"Apple juice" I asked holding up the bottle

"Umm sure…are you ok" he held out a cup I pored the juice for him

" Im fine"

"Your eyes are a pretty color today" he commented on his way to sit at the table

"Thanks it's a cross between purple and orange"

" What does that mean?" he was trying to play off like he wasn't surprised by my display of happiness toward him

"Im not sure" I was lying through my teeth

"So what are you planning to do today?"

He just opened up his own personal can of worms

" Im not sure I think I might try to find a house of my own" it was dead silent exactly the reaction I had expected

" Why" Annie asked I could hear the hurt in her voice I felt bad I looked at my apple juice I was leaning against the counter they were all sitting at the table staring at me waiting for my answer

" I hate to feel like a burden" I paused " I was thinking if I happen to get into any trouble I would hate to bring any _danger_ into your house" I finished with a sincere smile at each of them I nearly faltered when I saw the pain I was causing annie she was just like Esme thinking of esme made my smile even softer. when I looked at george last my smile was so genuine I could feel the regret roiling off him I felt like jasper and I could tell what he was gonna say next just like Alice

" You don't need to feel like that we love having you here" George said he felt terrible about wanting me to leave. I felt so strong like Emmet he was practically crying it felt so good to have power over him. I bent over and wiped some imaginary dust off my feet then I felt something else rolling off him … was that lust I glanced at my chest and saw that I was in the perfect position for him to look down my shirt I straightened and resumed to lean on the counter I felt so wanted like Rosalie

"No no I really should go" I said with a shake of my head " I wouldn't want you to feel like you have to_ duck and cover wile im here_" I flashed him a crooked smile when realization hit him I could hear him thinking "she heard us last night" wow mind reading who am I Edward? I thought with a smile

"Alexis may I talk to you in the other room"

"Sure" fake confusion on my face I took a few steps and tripped he caught me of course he was taller than me so I had to look up at his face wow i trip now I've offically become the cullen family in one person. I saw it then in his face the wanting he wanted me his grip on my waist tightened we were having a real Bella, Jacob moment. He started to put me up and for some reason I didn't want him to let go of me he could see that in my eyes. I could see that he didn't want to let me go in his. I was dazed he inclined his head as if to kiss me I straightened up

" _I've got to go_" I said shakily I ran out the door before anyone could protest I was walking down the street it was about 7:10 an I was so confused id sworn off men… well id sworn off serious relation ships besides I don't like george I was totally caught up in the moment. yah that was it the feelings in the room were a bit hard to deal with that was all. I turned to go back home but I didn't get to something hit me on the head and I saw black

**thank you thank you. you know i had to include the twilight cast in this story i wouldnt be me if twilight didnt come up somewhere in this. i know it took me forever but my mom found out about my myspace an she was upsetbut now im back and im writing ill trying to update sometime next week please review**


	4. AN: sorry but

Ive decided that this story would work MUCH better as a torchwood story I am sorry to the people who read this story but im gonna leave it up in case anyone wants to take it from me and make it theire own and if you want to keep reading this even as a torchwood story the title will be **unexpected guest** ill put it up later today or tommorroww

love yaoi love

skittleAcullen


End file.
